Amelia Morgan
by ggzoochick
Summary: Amelia Morgan, the little sister of Finn Morgan, who has just started Yale at the same time as Rory Gilmore. Rory and Amelia's freshman year will be chaotic with all sorts of adventures and mishaps. PDLD
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This idea just popped into my mind during my creative writing class. So here is a sample of what it's going to be about. It is going to be really short since I do have to study for tests that I have tomorrow. Just for your guy's information, this is my first fanfiction. I have been reading it for awhile but this is my first shot at writing one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls; it belongs to the amazing people with the CW or the WB and Amy Palladino or that other person. I really don't know how to disclaim this so many things have changed.

Amelia Morgan

Prologue

Amelia Morgan looked like the average society girl from the outside, honey brown curly hair, piercing green trustful eyes, a perfectly straight smile, an athletic body, and the infamous clothing style. Her family had sent her off to a boarding school in the smallest remote town possible, in Switzerland. The only difference though, is that she is the daughter of Finnegan H Morgan and Melinda J Brooks.

What is so special about her parents is that they died in the second most infamous car crash, right behind Princess Diana and her beau. In the case of the Morgan's it was ruled a murder committed by the driver of their vehicle. Amelia watched her parents die in the twisted metal wreckage from the front window of her giant mansion. Her brother Finn was standing right next to her as the bloody scene unfolded. She was only thirteen and Finn fifteen.

Amelia stayed with relatives for that first year after their deaths and Finn returned to his boarding school in Switzerland. Amelia would visit Finn and his friends, Stephanie, Logan, and Colin frequently during that year, being the only people that Amelia still considered family. It was hard on both the kids and Finn took up the habit of drinking alcohol, it took away all of his pain for short stints of time.

After that first year, Finn got his way and convinced his family to let Amelia attend his boarding school. In the next two years, Amelia comfort in her brother's best friend, Logan E Huntzberger. It was at the end of Amelia's sophomore year and Logan's senior year that the two ended their relationship, when Logan moved to New Haven, Connecticut, to attend Yale University. Amelia's world crashed down, the second Finn and his friends left college.

It wasn't until another two years passed, when Amelia's life started to fall back into place. She was accepted to attend Yale, the school of her brother and his friends. Her freshman year of college just happened to be the year that Finn, Colin, and Logan decided to take a year and sail around the world. It is this year that we find ourselves, at Yale University with Amelia just now moving into her college dorm room, by herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Man, I can't believe the response this had. I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out, but hopefully, you guys will like it. Just to let you know, I have no Beta and I tend to get ahead of myself and not finish a sentence before starting a new one and hopefully, I won't do that here. Umm… question. Do you want to see Amelia with Logan or with Marty? I haven't decided yet, but I need to soon. Another thing is do you want Lorelai to be with Luke or Christopher? Oh, and also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's difficult with school and everything.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine, it belongs to other people. Don't sue. I do, however, own the idea, surprisingly.

Amelia Morgan

Chapter 1

Amelia was standing just right inside the door to the common room of her dorm. This was one of those times when she just fished her parents were still there for her. Usually during times like these, she had Finn. He wasn't even the United States at the moment; he was on a boat somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean sailing on a boat with his two best friends, Logan and Colin. Outside, in the parking lot, sat her older brother's SUV stuffed full of new things for college. She was standing there trying to figure out how to get everything in quickly when she heard a loud voice heading toward the room.

"Let's see, I'm in room 123. It should be on the left side of the hall, on this floor. After we find it, we will need to finish unloading the truck and head over to old campus to get a new…" The young girl was cut off by an older woman.

"Rory, honey, you need to calm down. Everything will work out. We will get you a new map and we will find the map place by borrowing one of your roommates' maps. Just calm down. Look, here we are room 123. It looks as if someone is already here, the door is open."

Both mother and daughter sauntered into the room to see the beautiful Amelia standing a little ways away from the entrance. She appeared to be alone and stuck in thought when the two walked in. The daughter of the pair was the first to speak up, "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by Rory. I think this is supposed to be my suite. Oh yeah, and this is my mom Lorelai. There is a long story behind our names that we can get to later."

Amelia, not wanting to start out on the wrong foot, quickly said, "Hi. I'm Amelia Morgan. It is nice to meet you. I'm pretty sure this is your suite also. The door over here says 'LG' and 'AM'. It looks like we will be sharing a room and not just a suite."

"So, is anyone bringing you here today?" Lorelai questioned.

Pausing a little, Amelia replied with a slow, "No. My parents died when I was younger and my brother is off sailing around the world with his friends. I do have one of my brother's and my friend around the campus somewhere, but I don't really want to bother her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be really scary doing this on your own. I know I'm afraid and I have my boyfriend, mom, and best friend helping me out. Well, I guess that makes it sound like there are four of us, but there is only three. My mom is my best friend so she is the same person today, she's pulling double duty," Rory ended laughing. With Amelia and Lorelai laughing right on with her.

"That's not the worst part. I have lived five years without people being there all the time for me so that's not the problem. My big dilemma is, how I get all my stuff in here without making a thousand and one trips," explained Amelia.

Rory butted in first saying, "Well, we can help, if you help us. Together we can probably do it all in about twenty-five trips each person."

"Alright. I have nothing better to do right now. Let's decide what beds each of us want first so we know where to put each other's stuff. I kind of want the bed by the window; it's just something I've ever had since my parents died."

"I'm fine with that. I really don't want to be by the window in case it creaks and it could be cooler. Also, I like my bed to be closer to a door, that way when I come in late or have a bad day I can just flop down on it."

The three girls walked out to the cars and started carrying Rory's stuff into the suite, which Jess had unloaded from the back of Rory's car and Luke's truck. Carrying a mattress in and a mattress out was a hard thing for the girls to do. The Gilmore girls kept saying that it fell in under rule number three in the Gilmore Girl's Handbook. It was something like, "A Gilmore should never exercise by running, carrying heavy things, or playing physical games," or something like that. The process of moving Rory and Amelia's stuff took nearly two hours. On the last load in, the girls walked in to the sight of a crazy girl flailing all of Amelia's stuff into the common room.

Amelia, seeing this and expecting a very important, valuable box to be thrown next, waltzed into the room and screamed, "Don't you dare touch that box! It is very important to me! Who are you and why are you throwing all of my stuff!?" Amelia was about in tears as the blonde haired girl picked up the mentioned box and dropped it on the ground. The shattering of glass was heard, along with the pounding of running foot steps.

As Amelia was running away, shouting was heard, from behind her, from the blonde woman, "My name is Paris Gellar! You must be a track star, because you are running away from your problems! Wah, wah, wah. Run Bambi, run! It's just some of your snotty, rich person possessions. You will…" Paris was cut of by a very, uncharacteristic Rory yelling at her.

"Paris! How dare you? That wasn't something she can replace! Gah!" and Rory took off after Amelia, but headed in the opposite direction. Jess, noticing this, took after Rory, to turn her around.

A calmer Paris turns to Lorelai and says, "What's the big deal? My life coach just said that I had to share a room with Rory; that our life journey wasn't over yet. I just got a little out of hand; there is nothing here that she doesn't have the money to replace. It's all only possessions to her. I mean isn't she a…" Paris stopped to Lorelai shaking her head.

"Paris, that box, contained special mementos, to her. It was pictures of her and her parents, things that appear to have belonged to her parents, and… her parent's ashes. Paris, she wouldn't even let Jess, Rory, or I carry it in here from her car and she sat it there so nothing else could hurt it," Lorelai explained. "She told you not to touch it, that it was special, but you didn't listen."

"But… I didn't know. I didn't know what was in there. I was just doing it in spite."

"That's not enough. You had no reason to be kicking her out of assigned room and let alone throw her stuff. Every once in awhile, you need to take people's word to heart and listen to them. Now, because of you, we have a missing girl, on a campus we don't know." Lorelai left after this, not wanting to hear any other excuses. She headed in the direction Amelia took off and found her curled under a Weeping Willow, crying and talking to someone on her cell phone.

Wanting to stay back and give Amelia her deserved privacy, Lorelai only caught a few words she was saying, "… Finn… Roommate… Hates… Broke… Vases… Can… Take… Join… Adventure…" By this point, Jess and Rory were joining Lorelai at her spot, just past the branches of the tree. Rory was crying due to the hurtful things Paris did and because she just can't stand it when others cry.

A frantic brown haired girl was rushing towards them, animatedly talking to someone on her own cell phone. Every now and then, the girl would look to her left and right, like she's looking for something, or someone. As she was getting closer, they group of three could hear her saying, "How am I supposed to find her Logan? All you are telling me is that she's by that one building, under that one Weeping Willow. Do you know how many Weeping Willows are on this campus? Well, I'll tell you, a thousand… and two! I know you love her and yet you won't admit it, but you are worried about nothing, every place I've been today have freshman lazing around doing nothing. She is safe. Hold on a second I'm going to ask this group of people in front of me if they have seen her." Turning toward Lorelai, Rory, and Jess, the girl introduces herself and gets to the point, "Hi, I am Stephanie. I'm looking for a girl about this tall, has an Australian accent, very skinny, possibly crying, long, brown, curly hair, her name's Amelia Morgan. Have you seen her?"

All three just turn to the tree Amelia was under and pointed. Stephanie looked so relieved she turned to the group and said quickly before returning to her phone, "You are life savers, literally. Thank you." Then, she continued straight into her conversation with her phone, "Logan, I've found her, I'll call you back later. No, you can't talk to her; I'm going to take her to dinner and pamper her and make things a little better. Alright, bye." Stephanie cut through the branches and squatted down next to Amelia and grabbed her phone saying, "Finn, I'm with her, she's safe. Now, I'm going to take her for dinner and to get pampered. We will talk to you later." She then reached down and offered her hand to Amelia, who gladly took it.

As they walked out from under the tree, Amelia looked up and saw Lorelai, Rory and Jess all standing there, she smiled a small smile and tells them, "Thank you for finding me. This is Finn, my older brother's, friend and also mine. She is going to try to make me feel better and don't worry, my brother is going to get me a place off campus so I don't have get into the middle of any friendships. I'll jut return to the suite for tonight. Good night." Then, Stephanie and Amelia walked away, toward the waiting limo, just feet away.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I promise I'm not going to abandon this, I love it too much. It's just I have a billion things to do and a ton of homework that I don't have the time I wish I did to write this. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to my BETA romance in the rain, she saved me this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wrote this for pure enjoyment and my goal isn't to steal someone else's idea. So, Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB and Mrs. Palladino.

Amelia Morgan

Chapter 2

Rory, Jess, and Lorelai slowly sauntered back to the suite, where Paris was sitting on the vanilla couch grumbling and watching C-SPAN. While, another female kept running in and out of the suite to a car and back again. Upon seeing the small group, the young woman stopped and introduced herself to Lorelai as being the new roommate. With this, Lorelai started giggling and explained, "No, no, no. You are too nice. I'm actually not your roommate, which is my gorgeous daughter Rory, right here." Lorelai ended by Vanna White-ing Rory.

Blushing in embarrassment, the roommate turns to Rory and says, "Hi, I am Vanessa. I'm so sorry that I thought your mom was you. You two look so much alike." Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continues, "Have you met the girl sitting on the couch yet? She is a piece of work. Earlier, she was screaming at the television, I think it was C-SPAN. I can't believe I have to share a room with her. Have you met the other roommate yet? I heard that she ran out of here earlier and that she is Amelia Morgan, the girl whose parents were killed in that terrible accident when she was twelve, right in front of her house."

"Yeah, I know the girl on the couch, her name is Paris Gellar. I went to high school with her. She has never really liked me. Amelia is our other roommate. She ran out of here because Paris broke some very important things of hers," Rory explained. "Right now, Amelia is out with one of her friends, I think her name is Tiffany or something like that."

"Rory, her name is Stephanie," Jess calmly corrected, making him noticed by Vanessa.

Scanning Jess, up and down, Vanessa sultrily asked, "Well, well, well, who could this gorgeous animal be?"

"He is my boyfriend, Jess," Rory quickly answered, very defensively. While Rory was answering, Jess snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his body.

A look of despair flashed upon Vanessa's face and then quickly vanished. She exited the room with blood rushing to her cheeks. All she said was, "Oh."

After Vanessa left, Rory, Lorelai, and Jess all went into Rory's room and started cleaning up the mess Paris made, while slowly unpacking Rory's things. After nearly two hours, the room was all set up except for the majority of Amelia's items. The three walked out into the common room and then slowed their pace as they headed towards the hallway and the parking lot. As the march continued, their eyes started welling up with more and more unshed tears, even Jess had some threatening to fall. Upon arriving at Luke's truck, Rory and Lorelai lunged into an embrace that looked as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. Lorelai just let her tears fall and whispered in Rory's ear, "I love you kid. You will do great and don't forget to call me everyday. Promise me you will come home every chance you get? I miss ya already"

Rory replied to her mother with a simple, "Yes, I'll do it all. I love you too, mommy." Pulling apart, Rory looked into her mother's eyes and gave her the cue to exit to the back of the truck to make sure they got everything.

Turning herself to Jess, he placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her close to him. In a split second, Rory leaned forward and caught his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, they collapsed into a hug, where Rory said these fateful words, "Jess, I love you. Will you please spend tonight with me?"

Taken aback by her forwardness, Jess jumped back and exclaimed, "What?! Rory are you serious?!" At the exclamation, Lorelai spun around and starred at the two and saw Rory's eyes let out more tears. She knew instantly that Jess just said the wrong thing.

Watching intently, Lorelai saw Rory's lips start to move, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Jess, however heard what Rory was saying loud and clear. Rory was saying, "I thought you felt the same way? I just want something familiar for one night. One night that is all I'm asking for. All I did was voice my opinion and you yell at me? I thought that spending a night together was what you wanted, but I guess I was wrong. Just go, Jess, just go." With all she had to say to him out in the open Rory turned around and marched off towards the dorms, arms crossed.

All Jess could do was bang his head against the side of the forest green truck. He could hear Lorelai approaching and right as she opened her mouth to speak, Jess deadpanned, "I know I screwed up and that you are going to tell me to go after her, but Lorelai I screwed up big time here. I don't know if she would want me to tell you what she said, but I'll tell you that I said the wrong thing. You and I both know I'm not the guy to run after a girl yelling and screaming 'I'm sorry.'"

Impressed by monosyllabic Jess' rant, Lorelai just shrugged her shoulders and crawled into the passenger seat. At Jess' questioning looks, she just said, "You can drive this better than I can."

Walking around campus aimlessly, Rory found it very comforting. No one was yelling or throwing things, it was all peace and quiet with a nice fresh breeze. It felt nice to be able to clear her mind and think. What she was thinking about was why she was still with one Jess Mariano. He did get on a bus and go to California. He did miss her graduation and fail his senior year. He also returned. According to him he came back because he missed her and that his father wasn't what he expected. To say the least he was lame. She just thought he felt guilty about leaving without saying goodbye and that he wanted to finish high school.

Jess never did tell Rory what was going on or why he left. All he said was a simple "My dad." There were many factors to why he left and one of those was that he wouldn't graduate high school. Then there was the fact that he got into a fight with Dean. There was always the fact that Rory wouldn't sleep with to make everything go away for a short while. Luke was also hounding him about every little thing.

Finally, Rory found a secluded bench that she sat down on it and just cried. She cried for being alone, missing her mom, and the realization that she wouldn't have Luke's coffee for weeks. She cried herself out after a couple of minutes and she just sat there making a pro/con list about whether or not keeping Jess around would be a good thing. Her results were even; Jess had the same number of pros as cons, not providing Rory with any help.

After a couple hours of sitting on the bench, thinking, Rory was awaken from her reverie by the grumbling of her stomach. Glancing at her cell phone she noticed that it was almost eight o'clock. She pushed herself up and started heading in the direction she thought her dorm was in. As she was crossing a courtyard, she ran right into a hard yet soft pillar. In a matter of seconds she was laying flat on her back on the cold, hard ground and she could hear a deep voice laughing down at her. A bronzed tan hand showed up right in front of her face. "Do you want help up, love?"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'll just say sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and let you start reading.

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia and Vanessa and the story line. Every other character belongs to the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Amelia Morgan

Chapter 3

Rory had no clue what to do. A handsome man was offering his hand to her right after she ran into him. In a quick second she decided that taking his hand was her best option. She didn't want to be rude or look like even more of a fool. "Sure. Thank you. My name is Rory, by the way. I'm sorry I ran into you. This is my first day here and I seem to not be able to find my dorm. My map ended up getting ripped so I can't seem to find my way around. On top of it all I am starving, my roommate probably needs me, and I am..."

By this point in her rant the mysterious man had helped her up and just started chuckling at how much she could talk. He decided that he should probably stop her before she embarrassed herself anymore. "Hi, I am Finn. What dorm do you live in, maybe I can help you find it?"

"I don't remember the name, there a three levels, all the rooms are suites. Umm… it is brick. There is a coffee cart in front of it and a tree."

"I think I know where you are talking about. How about you accompany me there, I was just heading over there to comfort my sister. She called me in distress earlier; apparently this girl started throwing her stuff around and broke some family valuables. Do you remember what room you are in?"

"Yeah, the same room you are heading to, room 106. I take it your sister is Amelia?" 

"Yeah, how did you guess that?" Finn questioned.

"Well, you have Australian accent and Amelia is originally from Australia. Plus, she said that her brother's name is Finn. Also, I witnessed the whole throwing things around thing. I am sorry about that, Paris can get crazy if things aren't her way sometimes but, I have never seen her out right hurt someone else like that before," Rory explained.

"So you know this crazy girl?"

"Sadly. We went to high school together." With Rory's response, Finn started laughing. A confused Rory asked, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing… just your expression," Finn explained as he continued laughing. Rory was drawn into his laugh, it was deep, yet light and showed off a loving personality.

Calming himself down some and coming to a stop in front of Rory's room, Finn asks, "Do you want to go in and then close the door then have me knock?"

"Uh… no, why would I want to waste the energy of opening and closing the door twice?"

"I don't know, some girls are just weird like that."

"Alright, I don't think I want to know why you know that."

"Trust me love, you do," Finn replied with a smile.

Rory was about to unlock the door to the suite when she spun around, facing Finn. "Before we go in, I want to ask you something. Are you really going to get her an apartment off campus?"

Finn looked shocked,"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, Amelia said that you were going to find her an apartment off of campus. Did you really say that?"

"I did. Why does that matter to you though?"

Rory wasn't prepared for this question because she had multiple answers to his question, a) she really liked Amelia and wanted to get to know her more, b) she really didn't want to share a room with Paris, and c) she was attracted to Finn and wanted to get to know him more. Wait, what was she thinking, she had a boyfriend Jess. She decided that it would be best if she gave the first and second answer and leave the third to mingle around in her mind. "Well, I really like Amelia and would love to get to know her more and truthfully I really don't want to live with Paris."

"I guess that makes sense but it is Amelia's call. To me, you are a really nice and beautiful girl. Just the type of girl that I would want Amelia to hang out with. Plus, you seem like someone that would fit perfectly in with our group of friends." Finn didn't realize what he had said until it was already out. Hopefully she would realize what he was implying under all those words and it sure didn't seem like his usual one night stand.

"Thank you. Maybe you could try to persuade her into staying here for the benefit of poor little me?" Rory shone those Gilmore puppy dog eyes that could get her anything at him.

"I'll try," Finn realized that she was going to pull out puppy dog eyes before she did and he put up his puppy dog eye defenses up but it was the first time that he had looked at those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. His defenses weren't ready for those so he just crumpled at the sight giving in with his answer.

"Thank you," responded Rory as she swung open the door into the common room and Finn followed her. The sight before them was a little disturbing as Paris was in "Craft Corner" screaming at glue and Vanessa was sitting on the couch watching "A Cinderella Story."

Finn leaned down and whispered in Rory's ear, "So who is the crazy one?"

Rory just nodded her head towards the corner at Paris walking towards the room Rory and Amelia shared. Rory entered before Finn and Amelia just looked up from her computer, nodded at Rory and returned to the email she was writing. All Rory did was head to her bed and sit down. After a few seconds Finn walked in. Amelia's head didn't move this time and all she said was, "Go away."

Finn plastered a look of fake confusion to his face and said, "What do you mean by that? Just hours ago you were crying to me over the phone begging me to come and get you."

Upon hearing her brother's voice Amelia jumped out of her seat squealing and threw herself into Finn's waiting arms. For minutes the two siblings stood there clinging to each other as Rory watched on. Tears were streaming down Amelia's cheeks, soaking Finn's button down shirt. As Rory looked in closer she noticed a lone tear sliding down Finn's cheek.

After a little bit Finn sat Amelia back down on the ground and asks, "I know Steph took you to dinner but I haven't eaten yet so how about we go out and you can have dessert and I'll get something to eat, okay?" Amelia just nodded her head in excitement and Finn turned to Rory and added, "Earlier you said you were hungry, would you like to join us?"

Hesitating, Rory says, "Well, I don't know. It looks like it is a brother sister type thing. I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't intrude. Come on Rory, I can't deal with Finn by myself. It's kind of a big thing to handle," Amelia encouraged.

"I guess I'll go then. It sounds like fun," Rory said as she got up, grabbing her coat and purse, following Finn and Amelia out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, I wasn't planning on writing tonight but, as I got onto the computer. A story with "Halo" as the title caught my eye. Nope, it wasn't talking about the video game; it was about Milo and Hayden. Gah!! So, now I feel like letting everything out. So, here is chapter four.

Disclaimer: I just own the all the seasons on DVD except for the second. Other then those, I own nothing.

Amelia Morgan

Chapter Four

As Rory woke up the next morning, she started looking around, confused at where she was. The room was about the same size as her room at home but, there was a second bed in the room and another girl slept there. Slowly, the events of the previous day came back to her. She was at Yale and the other girl was Amelia, her roommate, and her brother, Finn, was asleep on the couch. The three of them had spent the evening at the pub, eating and drinking coffee.

Rory couldn't believe the feeling Finn had instilled in her with one glance and him letting out one laugh. It was a feeling she had never felt, not with Dean and definitely not with Jess. Jess… they had had a fight the day before because he wouldn't spend the night at Yale with her. That one fight had led her to Finn in the end though.

After one night of knowing what it felt like to be around a loving and caring guy, Rory decided that she had to do something about Jess. She was sick of listening to his lies and always waiting around for him. It hurt too much to see other couples going out places, while she was sitting by her phone, waiting for him to call.

The grumbling of her stomach brought her out of her thoughts and she glanced over at her alarm clock, it read eleven fifteen. No wonder she was hungry. Usually these days she only ate lunch, dinner, and dessert and skip breakfast. Today however, she decided to have breakfast and call Jess and ask him too come up for a late lunch, so they could talk.

As she started walking out into the common room she dialed the phone number to the diner. Walking in she saw Finn look up from the couch and smile at her saying, "Good morning, love. This is still considered the morning, correct? I haven't been up at this ungodly hour in years. I blame it on you and Amelia for not letting me drink anything last night. Would you like a donut, love?"

Just as Finn called her love Jess answered the phone with a "Luke's" but only after he heard what the Australian said. He just figured it was some tourist wanting to know their hours.

However, he a lump grew in his throat as he heard Rory respond, "Hey, you. I know you are working and all today but I was wondering if you could come down here so we could talk about the fight. Maybe, we could catch a late lunch if that is okay with you?"

It was hard for Jess to get his response out at the thought of Rory spending the night with another guy that was calling her 'love.' "Umm… sure, I will be there around three. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that is perfect. Why don't you pick me up at my dorm and then we can decide where we want to go."

"Okay, I'll be there," Jess paused, "Rory, are we okay?"

Rory sighed, "We will talk about it at lunch."

"Alright, see you later, Rory."

"See you later." Hanging up her phone and sitting down on the couch next to Finn, Rory grabbed a donut and shoved it into her mouth sighing. "Finn, have you ever had to break up with someone before? Someone you really care about."

"Yes, love, I have."

"Can I ask you how you did it? I need advice on how to do this and I don't want to talk to my mom about it."

"I just told her that I couldn't be with her anymore. That, I needed to be there for Amelia and that she was just way too much for me to handle at the time. May I ask why you are ending it with him?"

"He doesn't respect me as much as he should. He never calls when he says he will, he lies to me, he picks fights with my mom and ex-boyfriend, and he smokes. I just can't deal with him anymore. Plus, I am starting to get feelings for another guy."

"Another guy, huh? Smoking is a terrible habit. If it comforts you any, I would never pick fights with your mom or ex."

"Thanks Finn. Did you by chance make any coffee?"

"I did, it is sitting in the pot on the counter."

"You are a god, Finn!" Rory said as she got up off the couch, heading towards the coffee pot.

"You know love; they only say that to me in bed."

At Finn's remark, Rory spun around and looked at the smirk on his face. As she glared at him for mixing up her words, he started to crack a smile and let out that laugh that she was starting to love so much. Resuming her course to the coffee pot, she pulled a cup down from the shelf and poured herself a cup. As she took a drink her nose scrunched up and she spit the coffee down the drain.

Startled, Finn asked, "What's the matter love, too strong for your taste?"

"No, just the opposite, way too weak for my tastes."

"Good, I like a Sheila that likes strong coffee. I made it weak to my taste for Amelia's liking, she hates strong coffee. I bet she will even say that that is too strong for her taste and that half of her cup will be creamer."

"That's blasphemy! Why would anyone want to ruin the drink of the gods?!"

"I don't know, don't ask me. Just curious, where did you get your love for coffee at?"

"I got it from my mother. She claims she didn't drink it while pregnant with me or while she was breast-feeding but I don't believe a word of it. Also, she moved me right from milk to drinking coffee. Coffee and soda are all that I have grown up drinking. When Luke would insist that I drink something healthy for me and he wouldn't give me coffee, I would drink a glass of chocolate milk then go right back to coffee. I guess I just grew up drinking coffee."

"That's cool. I started drinking coffee like that also, except my dad introduced me to it at a young age, my mom wasn't too happy with him. So, with Amelia, my mum put her foot down and said she couldn't drink coffee until she was sixteen. She ended up starting at age thirteen. I am guessing that it reminds her of dad a lot but she won't tell me if I am right or not."

By this point, Rory was sitting on the couch again, and was mindlessly cuddling up next to Finn. "Finn, can I ask you a kind of personal question?"

"You can love but, I might not be able to answer it right now."

"That's okay but I was wondering, do you think of your parents everyday?"

"I do. I mean, they are my mum and dad. They are who I strive to be daily. Rory, this is wadding into some deep waters, I usually don't start talking about them until I've known someone for a year or so and I haven't had a girlfriend since they've died. So, I don't know when I would start talking to them about it. I really don't want to start talking about them."

"I get it. I was just curious."

Rory stared up into his eyes as he looked down. She could she tears welling up along with confusion coming through his eyes. Slowly his eyes started to close as his head descended to hers. Her own eyes closed as she moved her own head closer to his. Just as their lips touched in the sweetest of kisses, Amelia opened the bedroom door into the common room, yelling that there better be food because she allowed Finn to stay on the couch. Amelia didn't realize what was going on between her roommate and brother; she just noticed the pair sitting on the couch.

Rory didn't come out of her own world until she heard Amelia say that it was already two o'clock. "It's already two?"

"Uh, yeah, where have you been," Amelia responded jokingly at Rory. "Why do you care about the time so much?"

"I have a late lunch with my boyfriend in an hour and I need to shower, do my make up and hair, and get dressed," Rory yelled as she ran into their room to gather her things she needed for her shower and to get ready in the bathroom.

As Rory was in the bathroom, Amelia sat down on the couch next to Finn. At first they just sat there in a comfortable silence. Until Amelia spoke up, "You are starting to like her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. She is everything I have ever wanted. Someone who knows what she wants, she's smart, attractive, and the most innocent person I have known. Her love for books, movies, music, and coffee are all bonuses."

"Finn… please don't push yourself into her life. She has a boyfriend and they are pretty cozy together."

"I'm not pushing. Plus, they must not be as cozy as you believe because she is breaking up with him today, at their lunch."

"Wow. You know more about my roommate then I do. Have you told her about the alcohol yet?"

"No, it didn't come up. I did talk a little about mom and dad though."

"Finn, that is huge. You need to talk to her more and let her know about everything. And I mean everything. That is if you want to have a relationship with her."

"I know Amelia, it's just that I don't want to scare her away or disappoint her. Logan didn't talk to me for a week after I eventually told him everything, think about how that will be if I tell someone I haven't even known for twenty-four hours."

"I get it Finn," Amelia comforted and then immediately changed the topic, "Do you want to do something today? Get something to eat, watch a couple of movies or something?"

"Sure, I'd love to. However, instead of watching movies, why don't we go shopping?"

"Shopping, really? You hate shopping."

"I haven't gotten Steph a birthday present yet and I could get some new jeans. Plus, you haven't ever been shopping here yet and I want to spend that milestone with my baby sister."

"You don't have to twist my arm very hard, I'm all for shopping. Why don't you go change in the room and then I'll get ready after you."

"Okay."

Half an hour later, Rory was rushing around her room trying to find the perfect outfit and get everything done before Jess got there in ten minutes. Also, while trying to leave enough space open in the room for Amelia to get ready for her shopping trip with Finn. Rory's bed was covered in clothes, none of which were sticking out to her as an outfit. Frustrated Rory flopped down on her bed, shouting, "I will never find in outfit in time!"

Coming to the rescue Amelia walks over and says, "Let me see your options here. I am sure there is something worthy. So, I am guessing that you want something that you look good in that is okay if you never wear again, in case you get guilt on it."

"You are so right, but there is nothing there!"

Picking up a pair of blue jeans and a fitted, short sleeve, teal button up shirt, which made Rory's eyes pop. "I'd say that you wear this and then put on pointed black heels to class it up a little bit."

"I can't believe you did that! I have been looking at that top for the last five minutes and couldn't see it going with anything, now it looks perfect in your hands."

"It's amazing how that happens. Trust me, a situation like this will come up with me and I will need you to help pick out an outfit. Sometimes it's better to have someone else's opinion when you are picking out an outfit; I learned that from my mother."

"Thank you. Now all I have to do is get dressed and do my hair and makeup. So, what are you and Finn doing today?" Rory pondered, as she was getting ready.

"We are going to grab something to eat and then we are going on my first American shopping spree."

"That sounds like a great deal of fun. I wish I was doing that instead of going to lunch with Jess."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is wrong between you and Jess?"

"Everything, he doesn't respect me and he lies to me all the time. I'm assuming Finn told you that I was going to break up with him."

"Yeah, he did."

Just then there was a knock on the suite door. Freaking out, Rory asked Finn to answer the door while she put the finishing touches on. Hearing Rory, Finn got up off the couch and walked over to answer the door. Opening it he saw a guy he assumed to be Jess, he stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Finn."

Jess just looked up at him and kept his hands at his side and asked, "Is Rory here?"

"Yeah, come on in and I'll let her know that you are here. You're Jess, right?"

"That's me."

As the two walked in to the common room, Finn headed over to Amelia and Rory's room to let Rory know that Jess was there. She came out of the room already to go right after Finn's message. Walking over to Jess, she hugged him and asked him, "So, where do you want to go eat at?"

"I don't care."

"Do you want to get pizza?"

Jess just shrugged in reply.

"How about burgers?"

Again, Jess' response was a shrug.

"Chinese?"

This time Jess responded with words, "Rory, I don't care where we go. This is going to turn out bad for me no matter where we go."

"Jess, this is why we need to have the talk we are going to have."

"What is this?"

"You, one minute you know how to talk the next you only know how to grunt. I am trying to be nice here and let you decide something but you are being rude to me. I can't stand to always fight with you. Last night I need some comfort and familiarity and you left me. I can't take this anymore Jess."

"It looks like you found comfort in someone else."

"Don't bring Finn into this. That is another thing I don't like about you, you jealousy."

"Whatever."

"You know what Jess, we are over. I'm not going to deal with this anymore. Please just leave."

"Rory, don't be like that."

"Jess, leave!" This time Rory yelled.

"Bye, Rory," was all Jess said as he turned around and walked out the door.

After the door shut and Jess was gone, Rory collapsed onto the couch crying. Jess was her second love and now he is gone. However, him leaving was for the better. Finn sat down next to her and pulled her into him so she was crying into his chest. Slowly the tears stopped falling.

As Rory pulled away, Finn looked into her eyes and says, "How about you go clean up and you can come with Amelia and me? Steph always says that shopping is the best therapy."

In response, Rory just nodded and returned to her room to change and redo her make up.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever to update but I hit writer's block then school hit me and at my school Junior year is killer. Then, I went and read all the wonderful comments and it motivated me to write this chapter, which also gave me a gateway to procrastinate on my twelve page paper that is due in a couple of days. So, here it is. Enjoy!

PS - I was really excited to post this so, I didn't send it to my beta. Sorry, for the errors.

Disclaimer: I don't even own my life right now, my teachers do, how am I supposed to own a TV show?

Amelia Morgan

Chapter 5

Walking back into the dorm, Rory and Amelia were laughing so hard that they were about to cry. Following them was a tower of shopping bags, with legs. The tower disappeared into their room and came back as Finn.

"My black card is exhausted. I am never going shopping with you again! That was worse then going with Colin, Rosemary, Logan, and Steph," Finn complained.

The two girls looked at each other and groaned simultaneously. Rory then looked at Finn and said, "I vote you use it once more, to treat us to dinner."

Looking around, Finn pretended to think about it, "We'll see." In response, all he got were Rory Gilmore's puppy dog eyes.

Just then, Rory's cell phone rang. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Rory looked at the ID screen, saw it was her mom, and told Finn and Amelia. Before Rory could answer, Finn snatched her phone from her and answered it with, "This is Rory Gilmore's phone. Currently Rory is single and ready for someone to rock her world…"

Finn was cut off by Rory taking the phone away and walking into the other room whispered a small, "Hello."

"Funny thing is I was just calling to ask why Jess was mopping around and some guy answered it before I even got to ask. What I found odd is that he knows before me."

"Mom, he was here when I broke up with Jess."

"So, you've already moved on?"

Rory hesitated a moment and replied with a firm, "No." Even if Rory did move on, her mom didn't need to know right now. She didn't need to know that Rory was falling for this guy or that they kissed that morning.

"Okay, then. So, I will talk to you later?"

"Sure," was Rory's cold reply as she hung up her phone.

Rory walked back into the living room to find Finn and Amelia in a hushed fight. They were talking just quiet enough that Rory couldn't hear what they were saying. When Finn looked up, and spotted Rory, he smiled and returned to his argument with Amelia. A couple of minutes later, Amelia stood up from the couch and walked into her room with a smug smile on her face. Finn waved Rory over to the spot where Amelia was.

"So, it looks like it will only be you and me tonight. What do you want to do?" Finn inquired.

"Why isn't Amelia going to go with us?"

"Well, she has it in her head that we need to have some alone time."

"Like, a date?"

"Yes, but I believe it is too early for a date."

"Why?"

"Because you just broke up with your boyfriend this morning."

"So?"

"You haven't had time to get over him and that would make me a rebound and I don't want to be a rebound to you. Usually, I don't have a problem with being the rebound guy but with you it is different."

"Finn, trust me, I don't do rebounds."

"That is what it looks like if we go out tonight though."

"But it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's…" Rory was cut off by Finn's lips on hers. Just as quick as they were there, they were gone.

"Rory, I don't want to be dumped in a month, when you realize I was just a rebound guy. Let's take this slow, so tonight we will go out as friends and we will learn more about each other. What do you want to do?"

"First, I wouldn't dump you in a month and second, I am okay with going out as friends tonight, and third, how about dinner, a movie or something, and coffee."

"That sounds great. Except, I have a great place where we can go instead of a movie and we will just extend the coffee time a little bit."

"Alright, let's go!" Rory said as she grabbed her purse and started heading toward the door.

Finn looked over his shoulder at Rory and stared, getting a good look at her butt for the first time. He inwardly groaned at the prospect of having to wait awhile before he could officially call her his. This was a great first step though. Finn was pulled out of his thoughts to Rory, "Are you going to stand me up on our first date, even before we are going out as a potential couple?"

He just rolled his eyes, pushed himself up off the couch, and followed Rory out the door to his black SUV. He beat her to her door and opened it for her. She smiled and climbed in as he shut the door and ran over to his side. Once he was in and pulling off the Yale Campus, she told him, "You know you didn't have to open the door for me. I am very capable of doing it myself."

"I know you are, my mum always taught me to be a gentleman and open the door for a lady. She always said, 'You never know when a lady just got her nails done.'" Finn laughed at his very poor impression of his mother.

"That is the same thing my mother said to me before my first date with Dean. I just laughed thinking it was her crazy antics but I guess it is something that is known amongst society," Rory remarked. "You know you brighten up whenever you talk about her."

"That is what everyone tells me. I never think so. I always feel sad after mentioning her. She was my rock, my everything. She taught me everything I know. Well, not everything, but a lot."

"I can't imagine losing my mom. She is all that to me also. Heck, I can't imagine even losing my dad, even though I hardly ever see him."

Finn just gave a half smile not wanting to go into it anymore, knowing that it would be going too deep for right now. Going off of a tangent of her last comment, he asked, "So, I know Lorelai Gilmore is your mother but who is you father?"

Rory made a mental note that he changed the subject and went with his question. "You mean you don't know? I thought that all of society knew about the scandal of my conception."

"Your grandparents kept it pretty under wraps. The rumor is that it was the butler, but I don't believe that. I think it was someone else in society who didn't want to have a bad mark to their name."

"Well, I knew my dad's parents never approved of my mother's decision not to get married or give me up but I never knew they went to that extent. That is low, even for them. Anyways, my dad is Christopher Hayden."

Finn looked astonished. "Hayden? As in Straub Hayden, billionaire Supreme Court justice? That Hayden?"

Rory just looked at him in wonder and slyly said, "Sure..."

Bewildered Finn muttered, "Wow! A Hayden and Gilmore. What have I gotten myself into?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Rory replied jokingly, offended.

Finn just smiled at her and she smiled back as they rode in a comfortable silence to the restaurant.

* * *

"Wow! I have never seen anyone eat that much in my entire life! Let alone a girl!"

"I would take offense to that, but I am too full. Why did you have to take me to such a good Chinese restaurant and let me eat all that food?" Rory bantered with Finn.

"I am sorry you are so full, but I couldn't stop you. I was so fascinated with your eating habits and how you can eat so much. I didn't want the show to stop."

"If you think I am a freak show when it comes to eating, then you should see my mother. She is the Queen. She is up there with the best of them."

"I did not call you a freak show."

"You implied it."

"I said show. I meant that I was watching you."

"So, now you are stalking me?"

"Of course not. If I was stalking you, it would be from a distance and I wouldn't be sitting there with wide eyes. I would be doing other things."

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed, stopping their argument. "So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, love."

"You should know that I don't handle surprises very well. When I was seven, my mom threw me a surprise party and when they jumped out yelling surprise, I peed my pants I was so scared. It is not a moment I want to re-live."

Between laughs, Finn managed to say, "Don't worry, it won't scare you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," was Finn's reply as he held out his pinky to secure it.

Holding back her pinky Rory warns, "Now, you should know that I am very serious about my pinky promise. Break a pinky promise and I won't talk to you ever again. I pinky promised with Lindsay in the second grade about her returning a book to me the next day, which she didn't so then I got my book back and never talked to her again."

"I can't see you not talking to someone."

"I did. That is a true story."

"I never said I didn't believe you. I just said I couldn't see it."

Finally, Rory and Finn pinky promised and they started walking down the sidewalk seemingly, aimlessly. As they walked, they continued chatting, about favorite movies, books, cities, places, bands, etcetera. It was during this stroll that Finn slid his hand into Rory's and interlaced their fingers sending a jolt through Rory.

At this point, they had reached a bench along the riverfront and they sat down. "So, who is your favorite person in the entire world?" Finn questioned.

Without pause Rory replied, "My mother. What about you?"

"Right now, it would have to be you Rory Gilmore," Finn said truthfully causing Rory to blush.

Trying to get the attention off her, Rory asks, "So, where is this surprise?"

"We are here," Finn replied.

"Really?" Rory questioned and got a nod from Finn. "What exactly is here?"

Finn laughed and replied, "This very bench along this river is where my dad took my mom on their first date. Then, later on, this is where he proposed to my mum."

"Wow. That is amazing. Do you bring all the ladies here?"

"Nope. I haven't even ever brought Amelia here. You are the first person I have brought here. This is where I come to think. This is the place, in America, that I feel closest to my parents."

"Finn, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I believe that you will appreciate it. I just had a feeling that this was where I was supposed to take you."

"Thank you."

"No problem, love." Rory gave an involuntary shiver. "Are you cold love?"

Rory wasn't really that cold. She had shook from the step their relationship had just taken even if they were just friends but she knew that if she told Finn that she was cold that Finn would let her snuggle in to get warm. So, she replied with a, "Yes, yes I am cold." And Finn put his arm around her and pulled her close where they sat for nearly an hour, peacefully.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to head back to my apartment tonight?"


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: After I posted this chapter originally, I figured out that my section breaks weren't in there so hopefully, this will read smoother.

Amelia Morgan

Chapter Six

"What?" a bewildered Rory questioned Finn.

"Oh, it was nothing, love, don't worry about," Finn replied hesitantly and a little saddened at the response he received.

"No, did you ask me to go back to your apartment?" Rory shot back.

"Yeah, I did, just don't worry about it, I shouldn't have asked you."

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked a confused Finn.

"Why?" pursued Rory.

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me not to worry about it?" Rory finally clarified.

"Because it was a stupid idea. We decided that we were going to take things slow and this was just two friends going out and now I tried to turn it into something more by having you come back to my apartment. I guess I am just all caught up in the moment," Finn ranted in response.

The response Rory gave to Finn's rant was one that surprised him and even Rory herself, "Finn, don't worry about it, I would love to go to your apartment but, I am starting to fall for you and I do not want to rush things. I get the feeling that you do not date but that you always have girls around and I do not want to turn into just another girl you take on a couple dates, have sex with and then leave sitting on the curb."

"I don't want that to happen to you either, Rory. You are the first girl in a long time that I have had feelings like this for. I respect that you don't want to rush things and neither do I, like I said earlier today."

Rory turned to position herself so that she could look straight into Finn's eyes. The pair sat like that for a long time with neither saying a word and digesting the information that had came out in the last few moments. Both started subconsciously leaning in towards each other, seconds before their lips touched for the second time that day, a quiet, "Thank you, Finn," slipped from Rory's lips.

The kiss that was shared between them was one that was short and sweet and one that neither of them had experienced in a long time, if ever. After they parted, Finn rested his forehead against Rory's. The two stayed that way until a young couple passed by with two young kids running alongside their parents obviously trying to beat the other.

"I wish I had that," Rory thought aloud.

"Me too," was Finn's quiet reply.

"Well, didn't you?" Rory questioned. To Finn's blank stare, she continued, "I mean you had a mom and a dad and a sister. It was always just my mom and I."

"No, never the entire family. Sure, I would go for walks with my mum and Amelia but we never went on a walk all together. We were planning on going on one much like that on the beach the night that my parents died."

"I am sorry, Finn. Why didn't you?"

Finn didn't respond to Rory. Instead, he just got up and walked away back towards his SUV. Rory remained sitting on the bench watching his retreating figure. She was just able to see him get into his car and leave. It took all she had to hold herself together. This day had just gone to a point that she did not expect it to go to. At first, she was sad, and that sadness turned into anger. All she could think about is how she needed to talk to someone. She got up off the bench and started to walk in the opposite direction as Finn had left and she pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hey, I have a really shitty day and I just need to talk, can you come get me?" Rory mustered out through silent tears that slowly were turning into sobs.

* * *

"I can't believe that my baby isn't at home anymore," Lorelai sighed as she slumped onto a stool in the diner.

"Who is going to control you now?" Luke mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen to see the solemn Lorelai. "Wow, you are taking this harder than I thought you would."

"I am just worried about her. She is living in only the third place she has ever lived at and she is newly single and now there is a new boy that she won't tell me about and she is living with the crazy Paris. She must be so overwhelmed and tired and stressed right now," as Lorelai ranted, only one thing stuck into Luke's head, Rory was single. He wondered how he hadn't noticed that was why Jess was moping around; he figured it was Jess just being sad that Rory was not around anymore.

"Have you tried calling her?" Luke asked Lorelai to get her to stop ranting.

"Yeah, I did, earlier today. Some guy answered the phone and then Rory took it from him."

Jess walked down the stairs just in time to hear Lorelai say that some guy answered Rory's phone. He could not believe that Rory had already moved on. Yeah, she did go straight from Dean to him. He could understand that though, Dean was a tool. Moving on right away from him to another guy she just met, that is completely different though. He couldn't help from wondering if that made him the rebound guy. Instead of walking into the diner, he decided to sit on the stairs and listen to Luke and Lorelai's conversation.

"Some guy? Are you sure it wasn't Paris who answered?" was Luke's question to try to stop Lorelai from over thinking everything.

"Luke, I know a male voice when I hear one and it was definitely the voice of a person that has testosterone pumping through him. The guy also had an accent, a very sexy accent, I am thinking it was Australian."

"Oh, well, I was just trying to help," Luke stuttered. "Do you think she is actually dating this guy or do you think he could be just a friend of hers?"

"Oh, there is no way that he is just a friend."

"And how do you know that?"

"I am her mother, Luke! I can tell just by listening to a guy's voice when he is smitten by my daughter. I knew that Jess was head over heels in love with her the second I saw him meet her."

In the stairwell, Jess's jaw dropped. He could not believe what Lorelai was claiming. There was no way that he was in love with Rory. She was just another girl that found someone better than him to move on to. Just like it always happens.

"Jess does not love Rory," Luke adamantly denied.

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Give me one example as to why he doesn't love Rory," Lorelai shot back.

"Well, there is that time… no, that would help your argument. Umm… Well…" Luke stumbled to try to find an example. "Aha! He never pressured her into sex, if he loved her, he would have pressured her."

"On the contrary, he never pressured her into sex because he loves her. If she meant nothing to him, he would have pressured her," stated Lorelai matter of factly.

Luke just stood there dumbfounded. He could not believe that his nephew was also in love with a Gilmore girl that was oblivious to the love that they showed. It must be something in the genes on Danes that makes them attracted to girls that cannot realize the love that the Danes feel for Gilmores.

Jess was experiencing a moment much like Luke's. He never realized that he loved Rory until he heard Lorelai place it out there like that. He had loved a girl and just let her go like she meant nothing to him. What the hell had he done? In that moment, Jess decided that he needed to get out of Connecticut and prove himself to be worthy of one Rory Gilmore.

* * *

The door swung open and collided against the adjoining wall. It startled Amelia who was sitting on the couch in the common room that they all shared. It also sent Paris into a fiery rage as she stormed out of her room. "What the hell are you doing? This is my room and how dare you barge in like that. Have you ever heard of knocking? This isn't a frat house where everyone just cares about partying and who the next chick they are going to get lay in their bed. I was actually working on a log cabin and…"

"You are making a log cabin in your room? Please tell me that is where you are going to stay forever so I don't have to see you…" interrupted the person who had just entered the room.

Paris interrupted the new comer just as they did "How dare you! What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I cannot stand people like you who have copious amounts of money at their disposal and think that everyone else is their servants who shall bow down to them."

"I do NOT have money and I did NOT treat you that way! So, leave me alone!"

As Paris was about to open her mouth again, Amelia decided that she had enough of this silly argument, obviously both of them were pissed and she had no idea why either of them were this angry. Amelia looked up at the duo who were both fuming and calmly said, "Let me get my purse and we can go talk," as she stood up from the couch to fetch her purse.

When she reemerged, from the room she noticed that something or someone was missing. Yeah, Paris had gone back into her room but that was not what it was. It was something else, no, it was someone else. As the two walked out of the door that was just thrown open, she realized who it was. She looked up at the person walking next to her and pondered the wrong words for that moment, "Finn, where is Rory?"

"I don't know," he said way too calmly for what had happened moments ago.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" asked an incredulous Amelia.

"Like I said, I do not know where Rory is."

Now, Amelia was mad, "How the hell do you not know where Rory is?"

"Well, I know where I left her but I assuming she got up and moved since I left about twenty minutes ago."

"You ditched her! On her second night in New Haven! What the hell, Finn?" Amelia was now yelling at her older brother. "Why did you do that?"

Upon remembering what made Finn so angry in the first place, his anger resurfaced, "She fucking brought up that night!"

"What night?" asked a calmer Amelia.

"What night do you think it was? What night would get me this angry?"

"Well, I could think of about five right off the top of my head," Amelia shot back even though deep down she knew what night he was talking about.

"Quit playing that game. You know it was THAT night."

"Okay, so she brought up the unspeakable night, it does not give you any right to just ditch her."

"Yes, it does. She started asking why we didn't go for our walk."

"Ohhh…" suddenly Amelia got why her brother was so angry. She still did not believe that his actions were justified though. "That did not give you the right to just leave here in the middle of New Haven, she could get raped or killed!"

"It was a safe neighborhood."

"Still, Finn! You could have just told her that you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't think about that. I was so angry when she asked," said a slightly calmer Finn.

By this point the two were at the door to Finn's apartment. Finn opened the door and allowed Amelia to enter before him.

"Understandable, however, she has not even the faintest idea of what happened that night except that mum and dad died in a car crash and I guess now she knows we were supposed to go for a walk that night," Amelia said as they walked into the kitchen and she hopped up on to the counter, "Hell, I didn't even know what happened that night until a couple years ago."

"See, that is my point. I didn't even have the courage to tell you," Finn shot back.

"Telling me though was different because you know I hold grudges and you thought I would a grudge and hate you. We both couldn't have gone through that right after it happened. Rory would have had no reason at all to judge what happened. Most likely, she would have been sad for us."

"Damn it! I really screwed up."

"Yes, yes you did," Amelia replied with a smile. Hoping off the counter, she looked over to Finn and headed towards the living room dragging him along with her, "Well, you cannot do anything about it tonight, so, why don't we watch a movie or two?"

"How about three or four or five," Finn chuckled.

"So what if I over indulge when it comes to movies. You can't say that you hate them," Amelia said as she flopped onto his couch, only not be met by the comfortable cushions and a squeak but instead a bony hipbone and a groan. Amelia jumped up screaming, while Finn grabbed a knife out of the kitchen.

The intruder slowly rose off the couch so he was sitting and slowly reached over and turned on the light on the table next to the couch to finally see the scene in front of him, "Geeze Finn, put the knife down," he grumbled. "I just came to surprise my favorite set of siblings and I get met with a scream and a knife."

Placing the knife back in the kitchen, Finn returned. "Well, if you don't want me threatening you with a knife then you shouldn't break into my house, mate."

"Is it technically considered breaking in if I know where the spare key is hidden?"

Amelia and Finn replied in unison, "Yes." To be continued on by Finn, "especially if the owner is completely unaware of the intruders presence in the area, let alone the country."

"Okay, well, I will give you that one," turning to Amelia he smirked and said, "So, how are you liking the states so far Miss Morgan?"

Amelia was completely speechless. The two hadn't talked in months and now he just randomly shows up. She couldn't take this right now. So, taking her brother's lead from earlier in the night, she walked out of the room and out of the apartment to sink down against the wall, just outside the main door of the apartment.

* * *

Rory stood at the edge of the sidewalk bordering the park with her arms crossed trying to hold back her sobs from escaping and drawing too much attention to herself. She looked down at her watch and saw that it had been approximately twenty minutes since she called for him to come get her. Carefully, she calculated that he should be there any minute because typically it takes half an hour to get to New Haven and since he knew she was upset, he would speed and get here in roughly twenty minutes. Just as she finished her train of thought, she heard the sound of his car and then saw it as he turned the corner.

Upon the driver seeing her, he pulled up next to the curb and rolled down the window and casually said, "Get in. I know where we are going to go to make this day a little less shitty." Rory just nodded and quietly got in. Just as the door shut, he sped away from the curb and Rory released the sobs she had been stifling, it broke his heart and he silently vowed to hurt whoever did this.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever, I got away from writing and FanFiction for awhile. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I will update more often. As of right now, I really do not know where this is going to go. So, Enjoy!

Amelia Morgan

Chapter Seven

Amelia shook herself out of her stupor and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch shaking her head back and forth. As she paced, she started muttering under her breath.

"Amelia, I cannot understand what you are muttering. Would you like to stop your pacing and speak in coherent sentences?" the mystery person on the couch chuckled out.

While still pacing, Amelia responded through a raised voice, "I cannot believe that you are here. You leave me without a single word and my entire support base is gone. Now, you just show up in my brother's apartment without a word and start asking me about how I like America? This is unbelievable! Want to know what I currently think of it here? Well, I am starting to think that it is too drama filled. I would much rather be in Australia with all the family drama than all the petty drama that is here! I came here to try to escape everything that happened at boarding school. Well, I guess that isn't going to work out too well now, is it?" Amelia stopped her rant only because she felt comforting arms encircling her and she broke down crying in the strong, familiar arms.

"Shh… Millie, it will all be okay. I promise it will all go away. You knew that I had to leave. There was no way I was going to be able to stay there and have my dad keep funding me. I love you and I always will. Why do you think I am here?" The unknown guy whispered into Amelia's ear.

The supposed comforting words were of no comfort to the distraught girl though. "You know that is bull shit Logan!" Amelia screamed. "You left because you wanted to. You then decided to lengthen the time that you could avoid me for by sailing around the stupid world! If you had loved me, you wouldn't have left me there in my time of crisis. You wouldn't have just left without saying goodbye. You would have tried calling or texting or e-mailing, or hell, even smoke signaling! I knew coming here was going to be a mistake. I should just go and start packing my bags and start looking for a new college. Or hell, why should I even get a college degree. We all know that I am just going to become a trophy wife because of my stupid family!"

"Amelia Adabella Morgan! You are NOT going to become a trophy wife! You will get a degree! You will be an independent person! You will NOT conform to what our family wants!"

"Finn, you have no right to talk, you are falling exactly into their plan! You are getting a business degree with the exact idea of accepting the business the second you turn twenty-five!"

"You are wrong! I am not accepting that role because it is what the family wants of me. It is what mum and dad wanted of me. You think you know everything about the family and how it works, but you don't. You aren't even close to realizing everything that happens in the family."

"And how do you know what I know, Finn?" Amelia counter argued.

"I have had you living in a bubble ever since the night mum and dad died. Most of the time when you thought I was staying at a friend's house for the weekend or disappearing with a girl for the weekend; I was visiting the family. I have been making deals with the family that I will follow their plans for me on limited conditions if they let you live your life how you wanted to."

Amelia had a stunned expression on her face as Finn explained everything to her. She was utterly amazing at how her brother was sacrificing his essential happiness for hers. After the quiet of the room became overbearing, Amelia started stuttering out what could be considered a response to Finn's confession, "What… why… thank you… how… why… when… what?"

For the first time since the fight between brother and sister broke out, Logan reminded the pair of his presence. He grabbed Amelia by the shoulders and calmly led her to the couch. "Amelia, why don't you lay down and go to sleep, you have learned a lot for the night." Too stunned to fight or respond, Amelia just nodded her head and followed Logan's instructions.

* * *

A silver car pulled into a parking lot with a food truck just off to the side of the lot. There was a line with about eight people waiting. Rory looked out of the window at the truck, the obvious reason they were there and could tell it would be good just from looking at it. It had the stereotypical look of what makes a delicious food truck and the line of people was another give away. Before Rory even noticed the driver had gotten out, he opened her door for her, "Come on, we can get some tacos and you can tell me all about this shitty night of yours."

The pair walked over to the truck and ordered, Rory tried to pull her wallet out but the man just shook his head at her, "We will get even eventually." Rory put her wallet away and gave a small smile. She still hadn't said anything since calling him. He grabbed their food and headed off to the side and sat down on a curb and started digging into their tacos.

"So, what happened that led you to call me during your first week of Yale?"

"Do you want to hear the whole story, abbreviated version, or the summary?" Rory questioned, trying to make a joke to make it seem a little less worse than what she was feeling it was.

"Wow, I didn't know I had so many options. We just talked a week ago, I didn't know that much could happen to such a quiet girl in such a little amount of time," the man joked.

His joke worked as she laughed lightly and playfully swatted at him, "Tristan! That was kind of a serious question. A lot has happened in the last week. I moved into my college dorm, had Paris go postal, lost a roommate on campus, met a gorgeous Aussie, kissed said gorgeous Aussie, broke up with Jess, did not tell my mom about breaking up with Jess until the Aussie did for me, went on a date with said gorgeous Aussie, and then had the Aussie ditch me while in the middle of a park on the date." Rory let out a sigh as she recapped all that had happened in the last couple days.

"I think I need the whole story before I get charged with murder," Tristan deadpanned.

Rory just shook her head as she recounted the happenings of her life from the last couple of days. By the time she was finished, all of their tacos were gone.

"So, let's see if I got this right, he asks you to go on a date as friends, then asks you to go to his apartment and backpedals, and then he gets up and leaves when you bring up going on a walk with his family? I am a little lost why he would get up and leave just you brought up a walk," Tristan replied with a furrowed brow.

"Well, it was because what day it was. The walk I mentioned was about the night his parents died," Rory tried to explain. Rory didn't necessarily want Tristan to know who exactly the man had been because she just wanted to avoid the whole drama of Tristan knowing it was a society boy. However, the way Tristan was looking at her, she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid it much longer.

"His parents died? How old was he when it happened?"

"Umm… fifteen."

Tristan looked off in the distance thinking for awhile trying to place it all together. The guy seemed familiar from what Rory described but didn't think she would willingly date someone from society. He had tried for years and she would never give in because she didn't like his background, or what she thought she knew of him. It finally clicked for him, a society boy who didn't act like one on a regular basis, who was Australian, with a sister, and dead parents. "It's Finn Morgan, isn't it?"

Surprised Rory looked up at him for the first time that evening, "How do you know?"

A deep chuckle escaped his mouth, "Well, I did grow up in the society circle, Rory. I remember how big the news had been when it happened, we were only thirteen but the Morgans are one family you never forget. They were known in all of the society circles, they were also rebellious for what is accepted in society," Tristan laughed again, "I remember one time when I was hanging out in the pool house, with basically everyone under the age of eighteen at the party, and Mrs. Morgan busted us. She just took everyone's car keys and essentially told us not to drink and drive. Not long later, she came out with a couple bottles of alcohol and just told us to have fun and share."

"Wow. She sounds just like my mom. Or what she would have been if she stayed in society."

"She was. It was pretty tragic when they died. I haven't seen Finn or Amelia since that party. In fact, I am pretty sure that party was your grandparent's holiday party just shortly before the accident."

"What do you know about the accident?"

"Not much. Just that they weren't supposed to be going to that event that night. And it ended up being ruled that it was a murder. Not much was said. Their family wanted to keep their 'privacy' and didn't come to any more American society functions," Tristan explained putting air quotes around privacy.

"Why do you say privacy that way?" Rory questioned. It was fairly odd for Tristan to be sarcastic with her when talking about a serious situation.

"They didn't want privacy. They just didn't want to associate with the American society. Both of them were from society and their families never wanted them to branch out to the states. With their deaths, it gave them the opportunity to do what they wanted with the company and could control Finn and Amelia. I used to envy Finn because he was the only one that had no obligation to take over the family business and if he did, his parents just let him live carefree and do what he wanted until he came to age. After their deaths Finn ended up just like the rest of us, getting groomed to take over the family business."

"Wait, you mean that his parents weren't going to make him take over the family business?"

"Not that I knew of."

A silence fell over the two as they just sat in the cool end-of-summer night. People were still lined up at the taco cart and the line kept getting longer as more and more of the bar crowds headed there for their late night snacks. Both enjoyed just people watching and every once in awhile one would point out an interesting person to the other and they would laugh about it.

"What do you say I take you home, Mary?" Tristan said to Rory with his trademark smirk.

"I guess that would work… Adonis," both just laughed at the nickname as Tristan helped Rory up and led her to his waiting car.

* * *

Amelia sat straight up from her slumber at the sound of a pot falling to the ground in the nearby kitchen. At first she was confused as to where she was exactly. This was definitely not her bed, let alone a bed at all. She then heard two men she was very acquainted with talking from where the loud bang came from. It was obvious they were trying to whisper, but were failing at it; leading her to the conclusion that they were pretty drunk and must have been drinking since she fell asleep.

"Mate, I don't know why I told her. She is not going to let me continue doing it. It will all be for nothing," Finn sighed. Amelia heard the rattling of ice in a glass signaling that Finn probably just finished another drink.

"I don't know what to tell you. I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me, but I didn't think that was going to be the response."

"I really should kick your ass, mate, first for leaving her without saying good bye, then lying to us, and then for randomly showing up here. Remind me to do it when I am sober."

Logan just shook his head and laughed slightly, "I am surprised you haven't done it yet."

"Only reason I haven't is because you both love each other," Finn deadpanned.

"Woah. Do not use the L-word, but if you are going to, you love the girl you were out with tonight."

"You don't know what you are talking about mate. I haven't known her long enough to know if I love her, I do know that a) I have fallen for her, b) I screwed up tonight, and three) the family will hate her."

At this point, Amelia decided that she had heard enough. She got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Finn and Logan were both pouring themselves refills and Logan was talking to Finn, "Yep, you definitely love her."

"How do you know the family will hate her?" Amelia questioned Finn, with a yawn.

Finn took a deep breath and let it out, "Well… to begin with her mum is like mum and she is a part of American society." Finn announced doing an imitation of their grandmother.

"You never met Lorelai though," Amelia countered.

"Au contraire, little Millie. I met her a last year when I went to a function at the Gilmore's with Logan and Colin. How I missed Miss Rory, I have no idea."

"Well, since you have been taking bullets for me, apparently for years, I feel like it is time for you to go do what you want and what mum and dad would want you to do."

"I really messed up, Millie. She will never forgive me," Finn downed his drink. "Would you like a drink?"

"No. What I want is for you to march your ass over to my dorm and apologize to Rory, now," Amelia was stern with Finn and started glaring at him.

"Oh, you know if you keep doing that, your face will freeze that way," teased Finn. During the conversation between brother and sister, Logan scooted his way to the far end of the kitchen where he was sipping his scotch. He was fully aware, even in his inebriated state, that if he was any closer, he would get dragged into the conversation and that is one thing he did not want to be a part of.

"Finnegan Morgan! You will stop acting like a five year old and you will go apologize to Rory, right now!"

"You don't understand! I coulda had class. I coulda been a contender. I could've been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am," Finn announced using his best Marlon Brando impression.

"Oh, hell no! You are not getting out of this by using your movie reenactments. Whether you like it or not, you are going to go apologize to her because I have to live with her for a whole year and I would like to hang out with both of you!"

"Okay," Finn drawled. "I will go and attempt to apologize to Rory, but I can't promise anything, especially when apologizing while drunk." With that Finn chugged the remaining of his drink and walked out of his apartment.

Logan saw this as his opportunity, "Finally, we are alone." Amelia scoffed at this. "I just want to talk," Logan added.

* * *

Tristan and Rory walked down the corridor of her dorm, step and step with each other. To any outsider, the pair looked as if they were a couple that had been together for many years. They were joking and knocking into each other as they walked, both sporting smiles.

Rory stopped at the door of her suite, "Well, this is my stop. I would invite you in, but I don't want to feed you to the wolf."

"And by wolf, you mean Paris," Tristan clarified with a laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much," was Rory's reply with a nod of her head and her own laugh.

"I would be willing to face the wolf if it meant a night with my wonderful Mary," Tristan said seductively.

"You never give up do you?"

Tristan was quick to reply, "Not as long as you are single and I have a pulse."

"Well, what if you have a girlfriend?" Rory asked fully knowing the response she was going to get.

"Come on Mare. It's me, really?"

Rory feigned innocence, "Sorry, I forgot you were such a man whore."

"You really know how to hurt a man, don't you?"

Rory just laughed at his dramatics. "Thank you for everything tonight Tristan. You really did cheer me up and make me feel better."

"You always can call me Rory, if you need to talk or if I need to beat the crap out of someone. I am always here for you," Tristan replied seriously.

"Thanks Tristan," and with that Rory got on her tip toes, gave Tristan a kiss on the cheek and retreated into her room.

With a smile, Tristan turned and walked away and back down the corridor. As he walked out into the parking lot, he ran into Finn who was walking across the parking lot towards Rory's suite. Tristan debated on whether or not to say something to Finn and decided to go for it. "Finn Morgan! Long time no see!"

Finn stopped walking and started looking around trying to find who yelled out to him. Eventually, he noticed Tristan standing by his car. "Tristan DuGrey! It is good to see you mate! What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I am just living in Hartford and working," Tristan said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"Working? A society boy like yourself, I thought you would be going to Princeton, isn't that the family school?"

"It is, but I uhh… left the family and with the family goes the money for schools like this." Tristan said waving his hands around.

"Wow mate. I wish I had the balls to do that. Well, I have other reasons for not doing it."

"Amelia?" Tristan questioned, knowingly.

"You know it, mate," Finn sighed.

For a moment, a silence fell over the two, both knowing how society worked and why Finn had to do it. Breaking the silence, Tristan asked, "How about you? What have you been up to?"

"I am just going to school here. Well, not this year though. My mates and I were going to sail around the world and then we kind of sunk the boat in Fiji and then Amelia called me to come back after some not so pleasant things. So, now, I am going to stay under the radar and pray the family still thinks I am in the middle of a beach somewhere."

"Sounds like a solid plan man," Tristan chuckled, "I wish I could have been there to see that happen."

"Yeah, I am sorry, but I have to cut this short mate. I was on my way over here to talk to someone and I want to catch them before they go to sleep," said an apologetic Finn.

"Sure. Go. Good to see you Finn."

"Pleasure to see you again Tristan," with that Finn turned and started walking towards the door to Rory's dorm.

Just as Finn reached the door, Tristan yelled after him, "Treat her right Finn. She is a special girl." Shocked, Finn turned back to look at Tristan, and Tristan continued, "Rory doesn't trust society boys."

Finn smiled at Tristan, and yelled back a simple, "Thank you," as he turned and walked into the dorm with the realization that Tristan was in love with Rory also and that the two must be friends.

Walking up to the suite door, Finn took a deep breath and knocked. It felt weird to him to knock, since he hadn't had to at all in the last couple of days. Finn thought about walking away and just as he was turning around, the door opened.

"What do you want Tristan?" Rory questioned without looking at who was truly at the door. She had her hair in a messy bun and was in a Hello Kitty tank top and short pajama set. To Finn, she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Maybe it was her beauty, or maybe it was all the alcohol he had consumed that caused him to do what he did next, but he didn't care what it was as he leaned down to kiss her.

Rory was taken aback by the kiss. She still didn't know who it was at the door, and then she tasted him. Immediately she pulled back and slammed the door in his face.


End file.
